Nursing You Back To Health
by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: EDITED! Dave's been missing for a week and Kurt finds out. Now Kurt makes it his mission to make Dave better, while keeping the ditzy nurse away from David!
1. Chapter 1

**EDITED!**

**A/N: **Another Kurtofsky one shot, though you could look at it as a sequel to Stuck In The Storm... anywho... read on dear friends!

**NOTE2: **ooooo time pass

**Text**

**NOTE:** Lauren... let's just say she and Puck had their little lust-fest but broke it off when Puck started developing feelings for Blaine and Lauren started having feelings for Azimio

Blaine and Kurt are just friends; they don't have like any awkwardness about each other's relationships

**Pairings**

Rachel – Finn (dah!)

Santana – Quinn (I mean… yeah… shhh no bad comments, just go with it)

Mercedes – Sam (oh… yeah…)

Brittany – Artie (like hello, love them!)

Blaine – Puck (though Blaine still goes to Dalton – that's the name of the school right?)

Tina – Mike (obviously)

Lauren – Azimio (shhh… not a word… SHHH!)

Kurt – Dave (I mean like super **DAH**!)

**Disclaimer:** No own

**Nursing You Back To Health: Nurse Amy… Bitch!**

**Kurt's POV**

David wasn't at school again. That was the fifth day in a row. He'd been missing since Monday and he hadn't called me to tell me what was going on. I was starting to worry. It wasn't like him to not show up at school then not call. Since we started dating we'd call each other every chance we got. I didn't understand why he wouldn't call. Maybe something was wrong with him? Maybe he – no, I shouldn't get myself paranoid, it was probably nothing. I decided I'd go see him after school.

ooooo

"Hey white boy," Mercedes said, sitting across from me at lunch. "Why the glum face?"

"Yeah Kurt, why've been down all day?" Noah asked. The rest of the Gleeks and I were at our usual lunch table.

"David isn't at school again today," I informed them. Everyone had freaked at first (my friends and family alike) when they'd heard that David and I were dating, but over the last few months they'd opened up to my ex-bully and realised that he wasn't such a bad guy and that he was a freaking amazing singer (after he sang me Michael Bublé's 'Everything' for my birthday during Glee practise) that could be a great addition to the Glee Club! … If we can convince Azimio to convince him.

"Oh... Hasn't he called you yet?" Mercedes asked.

"Nope, not yet."

"Maybe he's just sick," Rachel said. I nodded, could be that. But then why wouldn't he call me and tell me?

"Have you asked Azimio?" Lauren asked.

"He's been avoiding me."

"It's probably nothing," Mercedes assured.

"Maybe he, like, got abducted by aliens and they didn't allow him to call home or maybe they have like really bad reception in space," Brittany suggested. We all fell quiet. Brittany was just so... wow. She could actually make you twitch; I don't know how Artie survived with her.

"Or maybe he's just sick," Rachel repeated. We all nodded and agreed with that.

"Yeah, it could be that," I said. "But why wouldn't he call though?"

"He probably doesn't want you to worry," Quinn suggested.

"Not calling is making me worried."

"He's probably just working a fever or something," Tina suggested. "Those can get bad right?"

"Or mono," Santana said, shrugging. We all glared at her. "Don't look at me like that, it could happen right?" Even after coming out Santana was not fazed, she was still the bitch she used to be, but maybe she did tone it down a bit since she and Quinn – we were all shocked believe me – hooked up.

"That's so not right," Finn said, shaking his head.

"What? It could be possible. Maybe he's just not getting some from Kurt and decided to look elsewhere." Or maybe she was still the same bitch as before.

"You should probably stop talking now, because it's really not funny," Rachel said.

"I wasn't laughing." I rolled my eyes. Santana was a... grr!

"Anyway," I said. "I'll just go to his house after school and see what's wrong with him."

"But we were supposed to go catch a movie today," Mercedes whined.

"I know M, but I gotta go see if he's alright."

"I understand."

"I'll go with you Mercedes," Sam said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You were already going with me Sam."

"I know, I'm just saying. You don't have to look so disappointed about Kurt not coming, I'll be there too." Mercedes rolled her eyes but she smiled and kissed her boyfriend.

"Whatever." We continued to eat our lunch and discuss other things like what songs we were going to sing at Glee and things like that – well most of us did, Santana and Quinn were busy making out and Puck was wearing that goofy smile he wore when he was busy having phone sex (via text) with Blaine (who at the moment, if I remember correctly, was supposed to be in a Warblers meeting) and Lauren disappeared to probably go make out with Azimio.

The bell finally rang for the end of lunch and we all went to our next lessons.

ooooo

Straight after school I practically had to get on my knees begging Finn to drive me to David's house since my car had decided to fail me in the morning.

"Come on Finn," I said. "Please... What's more important, my boyfriend's life or your date?" Finn looked at me like I was crazy. They were both pretty important.

"Dude?" he said.

"Please Finn, pretty please, with a football captain jersey on top. _Ple~ease_. It won't even be that long. You'll just drop me off and you can go and get ready for your date, please."

"Fine, I'll take you, but you have to tell Rachel why I'll be late."

"Thank you Finn." I pulled out my cellphone as we got into the car. I sent Rachel a long text explaining why Finn would be late for their date, I always think the longer the explanation – no matter how stupid – the better; it's just my theory.

When we got to David's house I hopped out the car quickly, thanking my step-brother and running up the path to David's front door. I knocked and rang the doorbell and waited impatiently for someone – preferably David himself – to answer.

The door opened and I was met by a woman who seemed to be in her twenties. She had dark hair that was hanging loose around her shoulders. She had sea blue eyes, a dark red lips, I guess you could call her pretty… if you were into that kind of stuff.

"Hi," she said, smiling at me sweetly.

"Hi," I replied, not really sure if I liked her or not.

"Do you want to come in?" I nodded and walked inside. "I'm Amy by the way."

"Kurt."

"I know who you are."

"Oh?"

"Yeah… so anyway, Dave's in his room."

"Okay, thanks." I began to walk away but Amy grabbed my arm and stopped me. I looked up at her, not sure what she was trying to do. "Is there something wrong?"

"Be easy on him, if he's asleep don't wake him." I looked at Amy, confused. What did that mean?

"Okay, will do."

"I'm serious Kurt, if he's asleep, don't wake him." I nodded. Amy let go of my arm and I made my way to David's room. I wasn't sure what to expect when I opened the door, but I can tell you now, I was definitely not expecting to see David in bed with scratches on his right cheek, a cast on his arm and a bandage around his middle.

David was fast asleep, though he didn't look comfortable at all. I stepped back and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind me, tears already running down my face. What the hell had happened to David? I made my way to the kitchen and found Amy standing by the stove, making something. She turned when she heard me sniff. She didn't say anything to me; she just took a box of tissues and handed it to me.

"He's better than before," Amy tried. I looked up at her, wiping my eyes and nose.

"What happened?" I asked; my voice small.

"He was in a car accident. He was in hospital the whole week, only came out this morning."

"Oh…"

"Hey, he's going to be alright. He's a strong kid."

"I know. So um… not meaning to be rude or anything but who are you?"

"I thought we've already been through this Kurt."

"I know that, but I mean… you probably know that I'm David's boyfriend…" I trailed off. She was looking at me all weirdly and it was kind of creeping me out.

"I'm Dave's nurse. His parents hired me to look after him while he recovered." I nodded.

"I see…"

"He's going to be fine Kurt. He just needs to rest for a bit and he'll be back to school in no time." I nodded hoping she was right because I seriously could not stand seeing my boyfriend like that.

"So when's he going to be up?" Amy shrugged.

"He's quiet tired, so I'm not sure." I nodded.

"I'll wait for him to wake up." Amy was quiet for a few seconds, like she was contemplating whether to let me stay or not. In the end she just nodded and walked out the kitchen. I grabbed my back and pulled out my homework and started working on it.

When my homework was done – it served to be a great distraction – I went up to David's room to see if he was up. I smiled brightly – though a lump still formed in my throat – when I saw him sitting up in bed having what I supposed was his lunch. I walked into his room and he too smiled brightly at me.

"Hey," I said; my voice quiet.

"Hi," he said. I walked to him and sat on the bed beside him. I couldn't even stop the tears that flowed from my eyes. "Hey, come on, I'm okay." David held my chin and turned my face to look at him. "I'm okay."

"I know, I'm sorry." I wiped the tears quickly. "It's just… What happened?" David shrugged with his brace-less arm.

"A little car accident. I'm fine now though so don't worry."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I was in a coma the first day, so that was out of the question, then I was in too much pain to even speak to my parents for the next two days, yesterday and the day before I was like half out from the painkillers they were stuffing into my system and well today I got home dog tired and I was a bit fogged out, I was probably going to call you tomorrow."

"You were in a coma?"

"Yeah… but it was only a day, no biggie."

"What? It is so a 'biggie' David Karofsky." Typical of David to say something like that. He hated attention and a car accident would bring attention. "Your parents should have called me."

"They were screwed up too, and besides I apparently did ask them not to call you at some point."

"Why?"

"Coz I didn't want you to freak out. Relax Fancy, I'm alive." I sighed, a cross between relieved that he was okay and pissed at him because he was taking this so lightly.

"Hmm! Whatever! So did Azimio know?"

"Yeah… he was there when I asked my parents not to tell you."

"Ah… So that's why he's been avoiding me. Hmm… So, what did you break?"

"Surprisingly enough, nothing was broken, I fractured my arm, a couple of ribs and my face got a little scraped. Oh and I sprained my ankle and pulled a muscle on my shoulder, but either then that, I'm good." I let out another sigh.

"Okay." I moved closer to him and kissed him gently. He moaned into the kiss, sending shivers down my spine.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too." The door opened and Amy walked in carrying a plate with fruits on.

"None of that now Davie," she said, smirking at him. I frowned but quickly schooled my features and faked a smile. WTF? Davie? As in Davie Duck or something?! WTF?!

"I know, I know," David said, chuckling. "I just couldn't resist." I smiled at him genuinely, blushing a little.

"Well, try and keep those hormones on hold because you aren't supposed to do anything straining for a few weeks."

"I know Amz, I know."

"I hope so. Well, you best be finishing up here, bath in ten minutes."

"Okay." Amy smiled then walked out the room, not bothering to shut the door. It was decided, I didn't like her at all.

"She helps you to the bathroom?" I asked. David blushed and looked down.

"Well… she does now."

"What does that mean?" I could sort of guess what that meant but that was my suspicion.

"Nothing."

"David…"

"It was just like only two days."

"She gave you a bath?" David shrugged.

"It was nothing Kurt."

"And now? Is she going to give you a bath now?"

"Why should it matter?"

"Because you're _my_ boyfriend."

"I know I'm _your_ boyfriend Kurt, and you're mine, and I love you more than anything in the world. Kurt I only have eyes for you, no one else, and on top of the Hummel, she's a she!" I sighed.

"Yeah… I know… I'm sorry." David smiled cutely. I kissed him again. "I love you too."

"I'm glad." David wrapped his good arm around my waist and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss, exploring my mouth. We both moaned. Before anything more than kissing could be done someone – Amy! – cleared her voice and I pulled away from David, both of us breathing heavily.

"I'm going to ban you from see Kurt if this carries on," she said in a 'joking' way. David laughed heartily and I just had to smile. He was just so cute! "Well, sadly, visit hours are over and you have to get a bath now."

"Five more minutes?"

"Um… if you promise not to fight me when I give you your meds tonight?" David faked a sigh and I chuckled. He smiled at me and I blushed.

"Make it ten more and I won't fight for a week."

"Hmm… I don't know…"

"Don't make me beg Amy, coz I can and I will. I'm real good at that, and puppy dog eyes."

"Sadly, I know that. But fine, ten minutes and no fighting more about the meds for a week."

"Two weeks and twenty minutes."

"_Ten_minutes and two week."

"Huh!"

"Ten minutes and a week."

"Fine."

"Good boy." She kissed his cheek then left the room. I could've sworn that she just gave me a smug smile. I don't know why coz I'm the one that gets to make out with _my_ boyfriend for ten minutes, so snubs to her.

"So… where were we before we were so rudely interrupted." I chuckled and moved closer to him. He wrapped his good arm around me then began kissing me again. Our kiss quickly heated and David pulled my leg over his lap so I was straddling him. I wrapped my arms around him as gently as possible and he slid his hand down my body, teasing my nipples through my top making me buck into him and moan.

"David…" I whispered, feeling him undoing my pants. "David maybe we should stop."

"Why?"

"You're… mm!… hurt… ah!… David!"

"I can deal, pain meds still in the system." David gripped my hard-on and started rubbing it.

"David!" He growled deep in his throat. Hearing him growl like that was such a turn on for me.

"I missed you babe."

"I missed you… ah!… too!" David pumped me harder, making me moan and groan louder.

"You're so hot babe, fuck!"

"David… oh damn it David, I'm close…" He moved faster, rubbing his thumb over my slit making me gasp and grind into him.

"Baby I wanna see you cum. Cum for me Kurt." He didn't have to ask me twice, I came with a loud drawn out shout of his name. When my climax was over, I placed my head on his good shoulder and tried to catch my breath. "I love you Fancy." I rolled my eyes.

"I love you too Neanderthal." He chuckled. Amy banged on the door shouting 'times up'. I carefully got of David. I rushed into David's en suite bathroom and grabbed a towel and cleaned myself off then went back into David's room to clean his hand but found him licking it clean. I moaned and started getting hard again. David looked up and smiled at me.

"You taste good Fancy."

"Oh gods!" I moaned, blushing. David chuckled.

"Come give me a goodbye kiss before you go." I dropped the towel and walked to him. I kissed him gently but before I could pull away he grabbed me and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. We finally pulled away, both breathing heavily. "I love you Kurt." I smiled.

"I love you too David." He smiled back, his beautiful hazel eyes sparkling.

"Bye babe, come back tomorrow."

"I will." And I was grateful that tomorrow would be Saturday. I kissed David one last time then left his room and went downstairs to get my bag in the kitchen.

"So…" Amy said. I blushed, knowing what she probably wanted to talk about.

"So…" I said picking my bag up.

"Kurt, I know that you and Davie are… you know… active, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that stuff just yet, just until the doc gives an all clear for his shoulder, he did hurt it badly and if he puts any strain on it, it might get permanently damaged and we wouldn't want that to happen because that would kill his dream of going pro in football or ice hockey. So… could you like, I don't know, lay off the sexual innuendos for a while, please." She even added a fake sweet smiled. Like WTF?!

"Sure…" was all I said. Was she fucking kidding me about this? I knew how badly David wanted to go pro for either football or ice hockey but shit, was she seriously using that against me? Stupid nurse!

"Thanks Kurt, I knew you'd understand." I also did my own fake smile as I pulled out my cellphone, begging Finn to come pick me up.

I didn't even want to be in the same breathing space as her so I left the kitchen and went and waited outside till Finn and Rachel came to get me.

"So what was wrong with Karofsky?" Finn asked.

"Car accident," I said.

"What?" both he and Rachel said.

"He's fine though. I'm going back tomorrow."

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Besides the fact that my boyfriend's nurse probably has a huge crush on him and is probably going to try and keep me away from him, nothing." Rachel sighed.

"Oh… you shouldn't worry yourself about some silly nurse Kurt, Dave loves you… and he's gay."

"I know, that's what he said too."

"Relax okay, she's nothing compared to you." I smiled at Rachel, and to think I used to dislike the girl.

We dropped Rachel off then Finn drove us home. Since my homework was finished I worked on my outfit for the next day then went and had dinner. I went up to my room and texted the rest of the Gleeks, informing them about David's condition and we all agreed to go see him.

I got ready for bed – a long but necessary ritual – then got into bed. I grabbed my cellphone and sent a quick text to David.

**Goodnight babe, I love you**

**-K**

**I love you too Fancy. Sleep tight, I'll be dreaming of you**

**-D**

I blushed and smiled. I turned off my cellphone and put it on my night stand then fell into a peaceful sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

So yeah… I know at the beginning I said it was a one-shot, but after much pondering (look at me using a big word) I decided to make a bit longer, like have two or three more chapters were we actually see Kurt **nursing **[Dave] **back to health**. So this isn't the end… yay! I know I have a lot of stories to work on right now, but you know those plot bunnies, they're like ninja's… LOL

Oh, and please tell me if the characters are about OOC so I can at least try and fix that…

Anywho…

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	2. Just Join, Jeez

**EDITED!**

**A/N: **Chap'er 2 bay-bee… eep! Thank you for reviews, alerts and favourites... You guys are awesome! *squeal*

**NOTE2: **ooooo time pass

I've decided to make it all in Kurt's POV

**Text**

**NOTE:** Lauren... let's just say she and Puck had their little lust-fest but broke it off when Puck started developing feelings for Blaine and Lauren started having feelings for Azimio

**Pairings**

Rachel – Finn (dah!)

Santana – Quinn (I mean… yeah… shhh no bad comments, just go with it)

Mercedes – Sam (oh… yeah…)

Brittany – Artie (like hello, love them!)

Blaine – Puck (though Blaine still goes to Dalton – that's the name of the school right?)

Tina – Mike (obviously)

Lauren – Azimio (shhh… not a word… SHHH!)

Kurt – Dave (I mean like super **DAH**!)

**Disclaimer:** Still no own

**Nursing You Back To Health: ****Just Join, Jeez**

The whole Glee Club – beside Mr Schue of course – was standing outside David's house waiting to be let in. We also had Azimio and Blaine join us. Santana rang the doorbell a few times then we all waited for someone to answer. The door opened and Amy was there. We all saw her smiled falter a bit but then she smiled brightly again.

"Yes?" she said. I pushed past the others.

"Hi Amy," I said, faking a smile.

"Kurt… you brought more people."

"Yeah… they are David's friends."

"Right… well come in, Davie's just having a bath." Amy turned and led us to the living room.

"Davie?" everyone mouthed, looking at me with mock disgust. I chuckled and we all followed Amy inside.

"Sit, I'll go get him." We all sat around, of course Santana just had to be on Quinn's lap while Blaine got comfortable on Puck's lap and they started making out. Puck and Blaine were the most 'active' in our group of friends, followed close by, by Santana and Quinn then Azimio and Lauren. David and I weren't exactly 'active' in the penetration area but we did get each other off a few time.

Ten minutes later David made his way into the living room using crutches as best he could with a bad shoulder. He plunked down on the couch beside me and sighed. I took his large hand in both mine and rubbed gentle circles on it. David smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hey guys," he said. They all - those that hadn't seen him before - looked at him – including Puck and Blaine who'd stopped making out – with shock.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rachel finally asked breaking the silence.

"I didn't want you guys to freak out."

"We thought you were abducted by aliens so they could digest your mind," Brittany said ever so seriously. David opened and closed his mouth a few times but then chose to not comment which was the best solution really.

"Hmm…" he finally said, because he wasn't sure what else to say, nobody was sure what to say about that.

"So what did the doc say?" Azimio asked after a moment of silence.

"Haven't heard anything yet, I'm going for x-ray's on Monday so I'll know how bad things are then."

"Dude, you gotta be good to play," Finn said. I rolled my eyes. Jocks! Really, David had been in an accident, the least my brother could do is act worried about his friend instead of worrying about how well his friend could play.

"I know, I'm hoping it's nothing that could be permanent damage, the doc did say it wasn't bad, at least that's a good thing."

"It would really suck if you couldn't play," Puck said. "We really need you in the team."

"Yeah… I'm hoping to at least be able to work out in two weeks."

"In the meantime... you could join Glee," Rachel said excitedly. David groaned.

"I told you, I'm not joining Glee Rachel."

"Come on, you're an amazing singer."

"Doesn't matter. I'm not joining Glee. I have enough to do with the Bully Whips, PFLAG, football and hockey."

"But David-."

"No!"

"But-."

"No!"

"Come on D, just join the stupid thing," Azimio said. Everyone hid smiles, knowing that if Azimio asked hard enough he could convince David.

"No."

"I'll join if you join." David looked at Azimio thoughtfully and we starting to hope that he'd say yes.

"Nah." We all sort of deflated then.

"Come on Dave, just join," Quinn said. "I promise it'll be the best decision you ever made."

"Nope."

"It'll be fun," Mercedes tried.

"No!"

"If you're worried about not being able to dance because you can't use your legs, you shouldn't. Artie can't walk either but he's in Glee," Brittany said.

"That's not why I don't want to join Brittany."

"Stop being a bitch about this and just join," Santana said. Only Santana would 'ask' like that.

"No!"

"You don't have to be a permanent member," I tried. "Just till you can play again." David faked a thoughtful look.

"Nah!"

"David…" I whined leaning into him and giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Don't start with the whining Hummel, I'm not joining Glee. I'm all for support, but I'm not joining." We all sighed.

"You suck man!" Puck said.

"Whatever Puckerman!"

"What if you can't play for the whole season," Rachel said. "Then obviously you'd have to do something else right?"

"That's a horrible thing to say to me."

"But be realistic, what if. Are you just going to sit and do nothing or are you going to get off your butt and sing and dance and-?"

"Yeah… I'm going to have to cut you off there. I _don't_ sing and dance."

"Come on Dave, you can't honestly be serious. And look, you get to spend more time with Kurt."

"Um… um…" David looked at me thoughtfully. "No." I faked a hurt gasp and pulled away from David.

"So you don't want to spend time with me?" I asked, putting on my best 'hurt boyfriend' act.

"Ooh," the others chanted.

"It's not that," David tried.

"Then what?" I asked putting on a frown on my face.

"I just don't want to join Glee."

"But why?"

"Because!"

"That's not a reason. Why David?"

"Because it'll be like giving my parents a free pass to make me sing to them every night and probably at those stupid parties they throw, I cannot do that!"

"That's why?"

"Part of it."

"And the other part?" David shrugged. Everyone sighed.

We all silently agreed that we'd definetely try to convinve him to join... again. We are not a team that can be broken by a 'no'!

The rest of the day was spent with us trying to convince David to join Glee until Amy told us it was time to go because 'Davie needs a rest'. We all said our goodnights - and me having a little makeout goodbye kiss with David - and we all drove to our homes.

ooooo

Every day for the following week, I visited David. He was getting better each day which was great, but Amy was absolutely horrid.

The girl would shamelessly flirt with David in front of me and David being David, he would laugh it off or flirt back. It was agitating to watch. I wished David wasn't such a douche sometimes. I wished he wasn't such a... such a guy! If you've ever had your boyfriend flirt with another girl in front of you... I feel your pain sister!

I love David to bits and shattered pieces, but he was really grinding me up something heavy. I'm not sure if he knew that his continuious flirting with Amy was annoying me, but I was going to have to stop it somehow because seriously, even I don't have that much patience!

"David..." I said with my syrup-ey sweet voice. We were currently in his room doing our homework - which he had a lot of since he'd missed so much school.

"Yes..." David said cautiously. Damn! He knew that voice too well, I guess I did tend to use it a lot on him then. Ah well, I'd just have to work on a new one then.

"How long is Amy supposed to be looking after you?" David smirked.

"Why...?" Oh I knew that smirk. That was his cocky 'I know why you asked' smirk. I hated it at times like these.

"David!"

"Till I can do everything myself Kurt."

"But you can do everything yourself."

"My parents don't think so."

"And you?" David shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe a few more days then I'll be good."

"Really?"

"Yeah... But my parents are paying her, so they'll be the only one's who can let her go." Unless she quit of course. But I couldn't do anything to her because, even though I hated to admit it, David still needed her for things, which, might I add, totally sucked!

"Right..."

"Why are you so worried?"

"I'm not... It's just..." I sighed.

"It's just..." I shrugged.

"Foget it."

"Kurt..."

"It's nothing. Let's carry on." David looked at me curiously but I made it my mission to avoid his eyes. David sighed then continued to do write his homework with that adorable messy handwriting. I used to hate his handwriting, but for some strange reason - maybe because I got so many love letters written in that handwriting - I learnt to love the scruffy handwriting.

A soft knock came from the door then Amy walked into the room dressed in this really skimpy outfit. And she called herself a nurse! What sort of nurse does things like these anyway?! Jee-wiz, call me old fashioned, but really? The least the girl could do was be presentable in front of her patients boyfriend!

"Hey Davie," Amy said, smiling at _my_ boyfriend like he belonged to her.

"Hey Amz," David replied, not looking up from his books. I hid a smile. Ah my ignorant boyfriend. Oh how I loved how dumb he could be sometimes.

"So I'm off to the shops okay? I'll be back in no time."

"Sure Amz."

"Did you want anything from the shops?"

"Um..." David looked at me. "You want something Kurt." I shook my head, still trying hard to hide a smile.

"No, I'm good," I said.

"We're good Amz."

"Okay... But I'm not going back," Amz said. David didn't reply instead he just shrugged. And yes, in my head, I was doing a victory dance. "Well, I'll see you later then okay?"

"'Kay." Amy glared at me as I smiled my 'snubs to you' smile. She turned then left the room, shutting the door behind her.

David looked at me, a sneaky smirk on his face. I knew that face only too well, it was his 'let's go at it' face. I pretended I didn't see it as I continued to do my own homework.

"Hey Kurt..." David started.

"What did you get for number seven?" I asked, avoiding eye contact because I knew he was doing those sexy eyes and biting his lip, that look always made my knees go weak and make other things go hard and stand at attention.

"Kurt..." David's voice was huskier, lust-filled. Goodness did that voice affect me in ways I do not want to explain!

"David I'm busy. This homework _is_ due tomorrow, so quit playing around and do it."

"Come on Kurt..." David moved closer to me, placing his hand on my knee, squeezing it gently. Damn his irrisistableness, my body was already responding and he had barely touched me! "While she's out..." David moved even closer.

"If you come near me one more time I'll get up and walk out of here!" Damn boy was unfazed, he knew I wouldn't walk out on him!

"Kurt..." David whispered against my ear, his hand trailing up my thigh. "Baby..."

"Will you join our Glee club?" David paused.

"Kurt..." he whined. I smirked triamphantly. Now I had something over him.

"We'll only do this if you agree to _at least_ try out."

"There's no use for trying out, they all want me in, even Mister Shue."

"Then just join David, I promise it'll be worth it." David sighed. I looked up at him and gave him my best pouty face. David sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine! One practise, if I don't like it, I leave." I squeeled excitedly and pounced my boyfriend, forgetting his shoulder. David flinched and I quickly back off.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Eh, I've felt worse." I kissed David then quickly pulled away. He tried to follow but I stopped him with my hand on his chest. "Why...?"

"Not until you actually show up to the practice."

"But Kurt-."

"No David. We won't do anything until after practice." David sighed, defeated and back away. He grabbed his pen and continued with his homework.

I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face as I watched David working, a small pout on his lips. I was a sucker for that pout! So I did what I thought would get rid of it and I kissed it away. David smiled as he continued to work. I smiled too the continued with my own work.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

So it wasn't amazing, but I wrote! I had like hectic writers block in the middle of the chapter and I could write a thing because it all looked terrible to me. The whole chapters a little dodge but at least my sorta outta the funk I was in before, at least I think I know where I'm headed. Anyway, no worries, I'll try my all to get something, **idea's would be nice :))**

Anywhoo...

**(",) MwahzZ**


End file.
